Minecraft a look at pyro
by PyromaniacEngie
Summary: This is how The jaffa factory met Lalna's assisstent pyro no pairings this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft: a Look at Pyro

Disclaimer: i don't own Minecraft

Most people are warned: Don't go to the Nether. But who actually listens. No F'ing body. Why? Because everyone thinks it's going to be alright.

Lalna, Honeydew, and Xephos were having an amazing time in the Nether. Actually It was a living Hell . What with the blazes shooting fireballs and the goddamn hellfish around attacking every second, they were having a horrid time. "God Damn, Lalna is ghast tear really needed?", Honeydew yelled. "Of course it is", replied the mad scientist. Yes, they are in the Nether, just so Lalna can get the ghast tear to finish the power tool upgrade. "Oh really. Well next time listen to me so we don't get lost!", yelled the last member of the old Jaffa Factory, Xephos. The brunette sighed, wondering what he did to deserve this Hell. "Ok, so we went god knows how far to get a Fucking tear just to get lost in the Fucking Nether." Lalna was about to retort when a ghast finally appeared."finally, ok let's go", Lalna says after they got the tear. They were head to the exit from the hellhole….."Aaaaagh…." …...at least until Lalna heard someone scream. He decided to go check near the area where the scream to place, which happened to be a Nether Fortress. "Hello, is anyone there…?", The mad scientist yelled as he entered the fortress. A few shouts came from a hallway to the left, where the netherwarts were growing. A few blazes were there, but they were no challenge to Lalna. When Lalna was done eliminating the blazes, he saw a strange sight for anyone in Tekkitopia. There sitting behind the stairs was a kid. She had shoulder-length blood-red hair, with fire red eyes, was around the height of an average Dwarf ,extremly pale skin, random burns(unsuprisingly). She looked around 16 years old and was wearing a dark green shirt under her piloting jacket, dark blue pants, and a pair of welding goggles on her forehead. She looked at Lalna fearfully, at first thinking he was a death god, until he pulled out a healing potion to help heal her burns.(a/n: Everyone will think Pyro is a guy until the jacket comes of) Said girl fainted due to the burning sensation of the cuts healing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honeydew and Xephos were waiting for Lalna to get their new arrival healed up. They jumped when Lalna came running out of the room saying he's in the clear. Xephos and Honeydew walked into the infirmy and checked on the only bed with an occupant. "How you doing there, friend?!", the dwarf shouted. The 'boy' flinched from the loudness before answering,"g..go...good." The spaceman then apologized for his friend's rudeness," Sorry about Honeydew. He is just like that with everyone. Oh, before we forget what's your name?" The girl smiled before replying," My name is Pyro, nice to meet you."

So this is my story on my OC pyro hope you liked it. this is my first fic and pyro is a fembot just to let you know (she was created for infiltration purposes and was made by sjin before she was dumped in the nether after sjin decided she wasn't worth it. guess what the other purpose was?)


	2. The apperentice

Minecraft: The Apprentice

Pyro: thank you if you had read the first chapter i made. If you haven't then please read or else you'll be confused.

"My name is Pyro"

The three other occupants in the room were sort of surprised at the 'boy'. 'Who would name a kid Pyro, whoever they were they must have loved fire.' the first one to speak up was Honeydew (unsuprizingly), "Well at least we know you name, Pyro." "Yes, it is," said the blonde scientist. the only one who was wondering where the young red-head came from was the spaceman, Xephos. "So Pyro, how'd you end up in the Nether anyway?" "Oh, yeah where did you come from." the Dwarf and scientist coaxed. "Well, all I remember is a guy with hair a little like Xephos's ,but He had it in a handle-bar style and looked like a farmer. He told me to go make sure a portal was good ,but then the something connected to the back of my head and I collapsed, then the guy said something about being a horrible infiltration then the world went dark." finished the only hurt person in there. Lalna was about to say something but Honeydew beat him to it. "That sounds like Sjin. Exept the part where he said horrible infiltrationist", the dwarf spouted. Then Lalna enlightened them to a new fact: "Actually, Sjin does do that. I heard from Minty that he was planning to infiltrated the J.A.F.F.A. to sabatoge us. But the way I heard it, he was using robots." the only one who seem affected by this was Pyro, who was going pale, then she started to cough up something black and sticky. "What the hell?! What happened?" It was then that they spotted the arrow sticking out of Pyro's back. They all went to the window to see Sjin flying around with a jetpack. "What the hell, Sjin?! Why did you just shoot Pyro?", Honeydew shouted. "Who is the 'Pyro' you're talking about, i was taking out the failed infiltration bot, Kadota." At that moment, Pyro got a crazy smile on her face, when she stood up, everyone in the room felt a sudden heat. Then, Pyro showed why she earned the name. She pulled out a weapon seemingly from nowhere.(i can't describe it it's the backburner from team fortress 2) She came at Sjin fast enough to put an enderman's teleport to shame. "Hee hee heee…., run, run as fast as you can, you won't escape me, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" shouted the pyromaniac…..before Ridgedog stopped her from brutally murdering Sjin. "Sjin, you idiot. You had to turn on one of the deadliest things created, didn't you? Just because you wanted to rid the world of The J.A.F.F.A team. You might have just screw the world!" That's when Lalna got Pyro to calm down enough to put away her flamethrower. "Pyro, calm down. You don't need to kill Sjin..no matter how much he deserves it." Pyro's rage finally went down enough to where she fainted from when her adrenalin rush ended.(a/n: yes pyro can sorta digest food and drinks and get a power rush) "Wait Pyro's heart isn't beating, we have to perform CPR*." stated perhaps the only one who knew surgery. Lalna began unzipping Pyro's jacket ...only to zip it back up a second later with a blush. "What's up?",shouted the shortest one. "Lets just say my apperntice had some secrets she wasn't going to tell." replied the scientist. "What do you mean… wait, you said her?!" yelled Honeydew.

"Yes, Pyro's a girl" The thought on everyone's mind was 'why didn't i notice earlier.'

thanks for reading this sorry if its a bit crap

Ja ne Kadota


	3. The secret

Minecraft: The secret

This chap is mostly pyro talking….sorry

"So why did you hid your gender and you secret?" was how it started, from the Dwarf. "Because who would believe I was a robot? And if I hadn't hid my secret you know how many people would kill to have a girl that can keep going in a fight and other things. A hell of a lot. Hell, I was actually chased down for a few years because of some greedy government from some half destroyed planet", yelled the now found out girl. "Well, you could have trusted us. You could hav-". "And how could I tell if you were telling the truth, For all, I knew you could have been some major criminals or some corrupt officals who abused their power, trust me, I've been used too much to put much trust in anyone. I was originally made to keep track of my ship and for the odd job that was given to me. Then I gotten hit with a new chip to give me an almost human programming, just a parting gift from my maker. The chip I got was the one that gave me the name Pyro, you know, because I'm a pyromaniac. I got drafted into a merc group, BlU, they were nice enough, if you didn't mind some of the annoying quirks...anywho, after the merc group kicked me out, something about destroying the bases too much, I went to another planetary system and found a death arena thing, won that after people saw me take down the best guy. Then ,I finally got back to my home planet…. only to immedately find out, it didn't want robots as much since the biggest government agencies found it was too difficult to keep tabs on all of the robots that might cause problems for them, so when I came back ,since my metallic compnents were X-ray resistant and non-magnetic, I easily snuck back in under the name Kadota Mikado, which honestly my creator's first task was to create a name for me. Then bing, bang, boom, Sjin found me sitting in a mechanic shop, he asked if there was anyone who was good with machines and had taken infiltration jobs, since i saw some easy money, I said I had and that I would do it. He had taken me, but found out later that I wasn't the one he was looking for because he said that i was the wrong build for the job. He thought that because I never taken my jacket off and it had some protection on the inside that was to defend me during fights. After that, well…. you know what happened."

Thanks for bearing through the chap

and again sorry about the talking


	4. The miner

The Miner

"So… that's the story of my life. Good, now?" Pyro finished. "So, you been alone most of your life, because you couldn't find anyone who liked you enough to let you stay?" asked the mad scientist. "I tried but most people ,when they found out I was a robot ,they would go and call some government and say that they found the ideal spy", Pyro cut off real quick just to eat some noodles," which sorta sucks because, my job after the mining corp. was a mercenary job, it was fairly simple, just burn the other team to death and, the very hard part, spy checking." "Spy checking?" Honeydew asked. "Yeah, make sure that any Spies don't take down any of Engie's sentries and dispensers. Sneaky bastards are always sneaking around, acting like teammates and going invisble, Pyros were the best at ambush and spycheck. Heh. Spies light up like dry grass when set on fire. Well,back to the original topic, the government officials would always chase me down. Then I stopped telling people." Pyro ended the explanation there. She then got up and went to go find a job or something(ramen addict), she settled on mining up materials for Lalna. Then a few men started yelling, horses and guys running up towards the base when the sentries turned on. 24 men fell to the ground before they got within fifty yards of the building, the government of some planet that had wanted signs for the pyro. That was until Sjin went and shut down the power….like the idjit he is. The government had managed to get to the doors before the J.A.F.F.A. team got Sjin out( threw him into nether) and got the power back online but not after a small squad of them made it in. The squad was made up of the fifteen fastest units, scouts and medics, they were some what well trained. They spilt up to look for any hostiles (anyone not part of the republic of Mann) to take prisoner. Three went to the library with the link books, where Xephos was waiting to ambush. The two trios went towards the mines where Lalna and pyro were getting the traps set up. The last of them went towards the portal to the nether, where Sjin and Honeydew were at. Oh don't you feel sorry for them… The squad that is.

Sorry its a bit short

i would like to write more but im usually rushed to finish this because im writing these instead of my essay on mice and men so dont get pissy at me if you are reading this i really suck at finishing work.


End file.
